


【丞农】竹马弄青梅11.2

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【丞农】竹马弄青梅11.2

**Author's Note:**

> 首发LOFTER

某大学某学院近期出现了一个闻名学院内外的事情。这件事情说起来也奇怪，而且很神奇——大二某貌似学院风云人物，对，就是长得很像二傻子其实本质就是帅气逼人的范丞丞学长，近期很喜欢鬼哭狼嚎：

 

“媳妇儿呢！我媳妇儿呢！！！！！！”

 

不明吃瓜群众送来不明觉厉的疑惑：嗯？范丞丞什么时候有媳妇儿了？

 

当然不会有人关心他媳妇儿去哪儿了，既然范丞丞这么找那肯定是他得罪了他媳妇儿，小媳妇儿不开心生气了呗。

 

所以，范丞丞的媳妇儿到底是谁？

 

当学院上下无数少女争相举手对号入座的时候，一位不起眼的黑框宅男外联部小干事突然爆料：

 

“范丞丞学长的媳妇儿……不就是陈立农部长吗？”

 

啊…陈立农学长啊……全院上下无数少女纷纷又把手放了下来。哪里有女生能比的过陈立农在范丞丞心里的地位？

 

不过她们也甘心败给陈立农学长。陈学长一时救急当上了外联部部长，却没想到真是个人才。几次拉赞助只要派微笑大使陈立农出马就没有敲不定的赞助。

 

如此优秀的学长自然少不了女生们的追求，但优秀的学长只青睐同样优秀的学长。

 

范丞丞学长仿佛是陈立农学长的人型挂件，哪里有陈立农哪里就有范丞丞。人人都觉得范丞丞高冷无比，然而有着犀利眼神的部门成员们早就发现了范丞丞在自家部长面前就是个无赖二百五。

 

对，这个无赖二百五最近的日常就是：找、媳、妇、儿。

 

“喂！你看到我媳妇儿了吗！”

 

坐在角落里刷着B站，极力想隐藏着自己存在感的小宅男哪里会想到会自己会被cue到。

 

小宅男装作淡定般抬了抬厚重的眼镜：“陈部长说了，你可以去健身房去找他。”

 

“What the fxxk！！！！”

 

果然范学长爆起粗口也是一如既往的帅气呢。

 

 

当范丞丞走到学校的健身房里的时候是拒绝的，是很不情愿的。

 

依稀记得某个夜晚，自己为了看球赛没有和陈立农去吃晚饭。虽然媳妇儿说了句：“没四啦～我自己去次就阔以啦～”

 

二百五范丞丞确实当下没有反应过来，可是当他看着陈立农打着语音电话面带灿烂笑容的走进宿舍的那一刹那，范丞丞觉得大事不妙。

 

“我觉得可以啊，那个补习班的老师很出名，你可以先去试听两节。”

 

“没有事啦，只是这一次退步ne，你要自信一点！”

 

“我到宿舍喏，你要快去学习啦。哎呀～滋道ne！”

 

范丞丞用脚趾头想都知道电话的那一端是谁。

 

寒假回校之后，黄明昊和陈立农的联系明显减少。高三生不容易，范丞丞懂。可是偏偏不凑巧的是，陈立农每次给黄明昊打电话的时候都要不经意的躲着他。

 

这可好，连损黄明昊的机会都没有了。

 

范丞丞扭过头，陈立农一屁股坐到了自己的座位上，好似回味般并没有马上把手机丢到一旁，似乎笑容里还带着一丝甜蜜的傻笑。这可就让空守宿舍的范丞丞有点不开心了：“陈大厨~今天去吃了什么啊！”

 

“食堂二楼的水饺。”

“好吃不？”

“一颗星，差评！”

 

再温柔的小兔子凶起来也会咬人，正如范丞丞前无声咒骂着水饺的陈立农。自家媳妇儿脸色不太好，需要老公的安慰！

 

求生欲很强的范丞丞立马走到陈立农身后，揉着小兔子的后颈，趴在他耳边轻语：“好啦，老公一会儿陪你去吃宵夜好不好？”

 

本以为陈立农会扭过头开心的就算不啵一口至少也会眼中带星的看着他，哪知道小兔子一把甩开他的手：“要吃你自己去吃了啦！我一会儿要去健身房了！”

 

还没等范丞丞反应过来自家媳妇儿在生什么气，陈立农已经拿着健身房专用服装远离了宿舍。

 

从那天起，范丞丞便过上了寻妻之路。但是真的很凑巧，每一次范丞丞得到的答案都是陈立农在健身房里。

 

一次两次的范丞丞还能好脾气的陪着陈立农练练身上的腱子肉。久而久之看着在跑步机上的陈立农，范丞丞就像挂在一旁的背包一样，同样挂在了跑步机上。

 

“媳妇儿啊，差不多得了。咱回去睡觉吧。”

“你先回去吧，我再练会儿。”

 

范丞丞很无奈，他有时候都觉得健身房已经取代了他在陈立农心中的地位。他曾怒吼过：“两米吧！我祝他长成两米高的巨型肌肉男！”

 

很不凑巧的是，他怒吼的时候陈立农刚巧流着满身汗推开了宿舍的门。

 

非常好，媳妇儿现在连看他都不看他一眼了。

 

 

范丞丞有想过用夜跑啊打篮球啊吸引陈立农的注意力，当然他甚至也用色诱来证明不是只有在健身房里才能练肌肉。然而总会弄巧成拙，让他的媳妇儿更不想多看他一眼。

 

他的肉体已经吸引不了他媳妇儿了吗？

 

在月光下孤单的打着篮球的范丞丞仿佛失去了全世界。他不敢再去健身房了，去了媳妇儿也不会感动的痛哭流涕，反而自己还好像是个多余的人被他媳妇儿嫌弃。

 

“哎哟，这不是丞哥吗！怎么样来一局？”

 

嗯？自己认识他吗？范丞丞一脸疑惑的看着面前的小寸头。

 

管他呢，闲着也是闲着，就当做不打不相识了。

 

“好，别放水啊。”

 

 

流汗很舒畅。

 

一手拿着水杯一手用毛巾擦着汗的陈立农坐在更衣室里的长凳上无声的叹息，自己应该壮了一点吧。

 

遥想当时在食堂里的那一幕……

 

“学…学长！不好了！！”

 

回忆的思绪被打乱，陈立农看着跌跌撞撞跑进来的小学弟，放下了手中的水杯。

 

“范…丞丞学长，受伤进医院了！”

 

 

大学里的医院呢，你就不太可能称呼他为医务室了。毕竟还要挂号排队看哪个科室之类的乱七八糟的。

 

所以，当陈立农被自己部门的小学弟带到学校基本无人光顾的“医院”的时候，不顾正准备拖地下班的护士姐姐的阻拦，哐地推开病房大门——

 

“丞丞你没事吧！”

 

范丞丞现在回想起来那个画面是他从小到大最令他感动的画面了！原来他的媳妇儿那么在乎他！

 

“农农QAQ”激动如范丞丞，泪崩如范丞丞。

 

范丞丞挣扎着想从床上下来，却被快步上前的陈立农制止住。“你不要瞎动了啦，到底怎么伤到的啊！”

 

看着一脸担心抚摸着自己小腿的陈立农，范丞丞突然有些不太好意思了。

 

“就打球不小心然后没看到路边的下水道……”

啊，媳妇儿的脸好像有点黑了。

 

“然后踩下去，”范丞丞你情商那么低吗！

 

“就崴脚了……”惨了惨了老公的英勇形象就此破灭。

 

 

小时候的范丞丞也没少做这种让陈立农担惊受怕的事，通常傻到自己也跟着陈立农哈哈哈的笑起来。

 

“媳妇儿你别那么严肃嘛！我都好几天没见到你了！”

 

可怜如范丞丞，心疼如陈立农。

 

陈立农哪里能抵挡的了超级大狗狗发射的爱心信号，尤其还是来自范丞丞这只犯了错不停摇尾巴的大狗狗。

 

陈立农轻轻亲了一下大狗狗的手背：“天天都有见到面啊。”

 

范丞丞整个身体酥麻酥麻的，媳妇儿这么做犯规了啊。

 

“可是你每天都不亲我了，哪里算什么见面？”

“那我现在亲你一下好不好？”

 

“媳妇儿，只亲一下可不够哦。”

 

 

 

打扫完卫生的小护士整理好了物品，关上了医院里的灯，冲着病房里吼了一句“没事了就早点离开！钥匙我放桌子上了啊！”，继而转身离开。

 

病房里一片春色。

 

坐躺在病床上的范丞丞享受着来自陈立农的亲吻。下唇被对方小心翼翼的触碰，就像是冬日里吃到的烤地瓜，在触碰到的下一秒紧急撤离。不痛不痒的感觉像是小猫咪在自己心尖上挠，范丞丞怎会放过他，火力全开加深了这个吻。

 

对方甜腻的气息慢慢滑入鼻内，明明是块软绵绵的棉花糖，却因为久日里的看不到摸不着，让这个吻变成了跳跳糖，刺激着口腔。

 

“媳妇儿啊，一日不见如隔三秋。”

 

还没等陈立农反应过来这句话是什么意思的时候，对方便用力把自己拉到了病床上，对方火热的手早已来到他的臀间游离。

 

“今天…我们有见面啊！”早就知道范丞丞另有所指，陈立农还是红着脸当作什么都不懂，却娇嗔着咬了对方一口。范丞丞轻笑着，媳妇儿嘴硬的时候最可爱了。

 

手指从宽松的运动短裤内划过，卷着布满汗水的内裤，隔着布料揉捏着圆润的屁股。修长的手指插进去臀缝中紧致的小穴。

 

“不要碰那里了啦。”嘴上说着不要，陈立农却扭着身体整个人埋到了范丞丞的怀中。

 

揉着小妖精的臀肉，范丞丞单手解开裤链掏出半硬的肉棒。这些天看不到媳妇儿吃不到媳妇儿，憋了很久囊袋果然沉甸甸的，一看就知道是存货有余。

 

“媳妇儿你都快憋死老公了。”范丞丞说昏话的时候，陈立农悄悄的变成了盯裆猫，没过几秒便羞红着脸重新埋入范丞丞怀中。

 

太大了啦！

 

范丞丞剥下陈立农的运动短裤，纯棉的黑色内裤包裹着圆润可爱的屁股。范丞丞一根手指已插入到后穴中，手指不停地抽插着，没一会儿便泛滥成灾。

 

手指就让陈立农软下了腰，一声一声抱着范丞丞喘息着，换谁能忍受得了。

 

“叫老公。”范丞丞把第二根手指慢慢地插进去。陈立农早就习惯了范丞丞二百五的模样，在对方唇上调皮般的啄了一口后娇滴滴的喊了句“老公”。

 

面对小妖精怎能再一次放过他？范丞丞贴上调皮的唇与自己摩擦辗转，舌尖与舌尖上的触碰就像是要把对方的全部卷入。

 

没有人能比他更爱他。

 

范丞丞向上挺挺腰，脚受伤了还是不太方便。暂时放过红肿的唇，陈立农迷离的看着范丞丞。

 

“宝贝儿自己扒开小穴坐上来好不好？”

 

陈立农红着脸向自己的后庭探去，扭扭捏捏的把对方衣服和自己腿间的阻碍一同剥去。两腿叉开，小手摸到对方的还插在自己小穴中的手指时身体不由得战栗。

 

“丞丞…也一起…好不好？”

“不行哦，”范丞丞依依不舍的拔出手指，“农农自己来。”

 

陈立农再次摸向小穴，毫无章法地搓揉着，缓慢的送手指挤进去。范丞丞十分满足的光顾着他胸前的红樱，眷恋地吮吸着。

 

“丞…丞摸摸他好不好？”

 

玉茎蹭着对方的身体，早就露出白浊等待着对方的抚慰，陈立农沉浸在小穴中的小手无法顾及。范丞丞轻笑着却对准红樱桃狠狠的咬了一口，“这要看农农能不能吃到老公的大鸡巴了。”

 

“你好坏哦，真的要我自己……”陈立农咬着嘴唇，有些犹豫。狰狞着青筋的肉棒十分可怖，这么坐下去小穴会坏掉的吧。

 

范丞丞挑起陈立农的下巴，嘴唇的抚慰舌尖的捉弄一个深吻让对方再也逃不过手掌心。一不做二不休，扶着大肉棒坐了下去。尺寸惊人的肉棒瞬间到达了平常想象不到的深度，柔软的臀肉贴着沉甸的囊袋。

 

疼痛让陈立农脑袋上泛起了细微汗粒，却被范丞丞一个都不剩的卷入口中。陈立农依偎在范丞丞怀中，“唔……好深啊……”

 

眼神的迷离却依旧暴露出对方心里想要的。范丞丞啃了一口陈立农圆润的肩膀，舌尖在对方皮肤上打转，“媳妇儿继续啊。”他在锁骨上重重的吸了一口，“今天都靠你了呢。”

 

陈立农吸了一口气，撑着他的肩膀努力抬高自己的屁股然后重重的坐下。小穴在不断适应着对方粗壮的肉棒，白玉般的臀肉拍打着对方的大腿，“啊唔……你都不帮帮我……啊……”

 

范丞丞扶着陈立农的腰帮他找合适的位置，腿越叉越开，让范丞丞不由得走神媳妇儿这是健身有效果了？

 

卖力起伏的陈立农揽着范丞丞的脖子与他深吻，近似啃咬来惩罚他，撅起的屁股似乎已经帮助小穴接受了对方的大肉棒。

 

范丞丞一只手摸着陈立农的屁股，每当他坐下时就帮他用力坐到最深处，娇嫩的小穴拍打在囊袋上又是别有一番感受。另一只手在陈立农的玉茎上套弄，粗糙的指腹摩擦着敏感的马眼。

 

终于得到安慰的玉茎让陈立农感受到了温暖，更加卖力的在范丞丞身上上上下下。似乎找到了最舒服的那个店，陈立农不禁叫出了声，继而更加刻意的让对方的肉棒撞在敏感点上。

 

范丞丞何尝不知他的小媳妇儿的心思，双手掐着他的腰把他托举起来。骤然的放下让鸡巴探到最深处，刺激的他“啊啊啊…”乱叫，小手在对方胸脯上拍打着。

 

明明比任何一次都更爽，为什么自己来嘛……

 

陈立农像是报复一般，在范丞丞怀里耍赖，死活都不肯再继续，窝着范丞丞的手向自己的玉茎上下撸动。

 

那又能怎么办呢？他可是他的好媳妇儿啊。

 

找到陈立农的敏感点，范丞丞卖力的挺着腰每一下都向敏感点探去。

 

“啊……好深啊！不要撞那里ne！”激烈的动作让陈立农的声音都断断续续，对准范丞丞的嘴唇卖力一吻。

 

“媳妇儿用点力。”送上门的猎物就不会轻易的放过。

 

陈立农被顶的胡乱着点着头，柔软的腰又配合着对方上下起伏。尺寸惊人的鸡巴直直地向里面迫近，这股力量让陈立农又害怕又期待。

 

更加快速的抽插和撸动让陈立农几近失去神志：“放……放开……我要射了……”

 

“媳妇儿叫谁呢，要叫老公啊。”

“唔……啊……老……老公……”

 

伸出小舌头舔着对方冒出的细汗，粉嫩的舌尖无疑让范丞丞更加卖力。

 

几轮的抽插之后，陈立农滚烫的身体抖了一下，一股脑的把白浊都射到了对方小腹上。刚想瘫在对方怀里短暂的休息，却被穴里一股绵长的精液晃了神。

 

把软了一半的肉棒从对方穴里抽出来，任由精液从穴口流出。范丞丞抱着一直喘息的陈立农，突然有种患得患失的感慨。

 

好几天没好好看看他了，媳妇儿锻炼身体果然有了成效 ，手感真的很好。

 

“农农啊，为什么你想健身啊？”

 

坏事也干完了，不如好好揉揉怀里的小兔子。

 

“吼，你还敢问我哦。上次我自己去吃水饺，有个女生说我在你旁边太瘦了啦！所以我就去健身啊，我去增肌啊！”

 

小兔子愤愤的扣着范丞丞的腹肌，一戳一戳的泄愤。然而对方好像没有什么表示，胡乱的揉着自己的头发。

 

“为森莫不嗦话！”小兔子不咬人你还真的以为我没脾气的哦！

 

“媳妇儿啊。”

“干嘛鸭！”

 

“那个女生说的‘瘦’应该是只那个‘受’吧。”

“嗯？哪个受？”

 

陈立农抬起头，看向范丞丞的眼睛中依旧带着纯洁可爱。范丞丞抓了抓耳朵，脸上带着不明的潮红，“我觉得她说的挺对的……”

 

反应了一会儿的陈立农终于明白是什么意思：“范丞丞你这个大坏蛋！”

 

“好好好我坏我坏！”

“啊！媳妇儿！不要打那里啊！！”

“媳妇儿我还受着伤呢！啊！！！”

“媳妇儿！媳妇儿我错了我错了！以后老公陪你健身好不好！媳妇儿啊！”

 

 

农农啊，你的不快乐你的不开心以后都和我说好不好？

以后不管你想要做什么，我都陪你一起，好不好？

以后的路，我们一起走，好不好？

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 


End file.
